


Bad idea

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Cheating, F/M, Food Kink, Hotel Sex, Just Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Came to me in a dream and I love writing sooo, tell me what you think??Thought I'd try smut practice
Relationships: OMC/OFC
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Bad idea

I sat in my seat, curled into the corner with a book in my hands, the squealing of the bus loud and obnoxious. We were going to a trip to another county for some big fair thing that was important for what we learned that previous week.

I sat by myself, my friends on the other bis because they had ran out of room, meaning I was by myself. I sniffled slightly as the bus slowed and stopped at a rest stop. The teacher then stood at the front. "Everyone who needs a rest break get off and go now, we'll reach the hotel in another two hours."

Many people moved to get off but I stayed, putting down my book and running my hands through my curly hair, letting it fall down to my shoulders, barely listening to what was going on around me.

My eyes shot up as someone turned around to face my seat. I locked eyes with Daniel, big brown eyes, light brown skin, plumper than usual pink lips. Probably from kissing his girlfriend. 

I raised an eyebrow at him, naturally intimidated by him from his tall stature. 

"Hey, you think you would ever let me fuck?" He asked causing my eyes to widen and my mouth to drop open. I didn't know the right answer to that.

"Obviously she would." Ryley butted in causing us both to look over to her.

"She's small and sweet. It wouldn't be hard to make her do what you want." She explained causing my cheeks to heat up and look up at him as he smirked.

He nodded before facing forward as the others came back on the bus, including his girlfriend.

I shuffled down in my seat, laying partly on my side as I grabbed my phone, deciding to ignore and forget the encounter before I start thinking in ways I shouldn't.

I tensed as I felt a hand on my side, lightly gripping at it. I glanced up seeing the tan arm of Daniel connected to the large veiny hand touching me. The sight of it caused me to whimper and squirm, not used to being touched and also kinda ticklish.

I eventually giggled moving away from the hand ending up laying on my back looking up at him as he glanced back at me with a grin as he looked over me curiously.

He glanced around before motioning for me to sit up, not hesitating to do as told. "Open your mouth." He whispered, not wanting to get the attention of his distracted girlfriend.

I gulped scared before slowly letting my mouth drop open, and my tongue to loll out slowly. He cursed lightly at the sight, plump lip trapped between white teeth. He mouthed something to me but I didn't catch it before he turned back around.

I gulped again closing my eyes before putting on my headphones and zoning out. Too much was happening for little me.

A couple hours later we reached the hotel and was expected to meet in the lounge to talk about room assignments.

I grabbed my stuff and followed everyone else into the fairly high quality. Multiple floors, food service and a good pool.

I shuffled in with everyone else, ending up in the middle as I stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets waiting for the teacher to get room assignments ready.

"Hey" I heard whispered from behind me causing me to jump and tense slightly.

"Hello." I mumble shyly, glancing back at the much taller male with large eyes.

"You excited for your room assignment." He asked softly, stepping closer to me so I could feel the body heat coming off of him.

"Shouldn't you be with Jada." I mumble anxiously, glancing around in fear at being seen talking with him.

"She's helping the teacher." He hummed reaching out and grabbing my hips, pulling me back into him getting a small squeak.

I look down shocked not knowing what to do as his hips press into my lower back as his hands hold onto the hoodie hiding my back.

"S-someone is going to see.." I say worriedly, not wanting to look back at him.

"No one is going to see. Just act normal." He said as his hips pressed firmly against me, cheeks hot as the tiniest tint of pink passed through the pigment of my skin.

I tried to focus as the teacher came and began assigning people to floors splitting us up.

I whimpered softly as my floor was called, knowing none of my close friends were giving the same floor and also because at the mention of my name, Daniel chose to press against me once again, hands tightening slightly on me. I felt more than heard the chuckle he let out. I wasn't really touched often, dating was far and few between for me and never lasted long for me meaning being touched intimately wasn't something happening often.

Once everyone was called to disperse I quickly moved away from him. I glanced back with a soft huff before pulling my suitcase with me to the elevator glad I didn't have to worry in their.

I eventually made it my room, which I had myself since there was an uneven number of us. I took the keycard and swiped before slowly going in, letting go of my bag as I looked around.

A queen sized bed with soft looking white and dark blue sheets. Warm carpeted floor, a nice looking couch and a decent TV. I could probably spend the whole trip here. If only to avoid the conflicts growing.

I pulled out my phone, answering the group chats who were worried about me being by myself. I was the 'baby' of the group, the soft and sweet one. Of course they'd be worried.

I soon placed my phone down before entering the bathroom, momentarily awed. All white and marble. So pretty.

I soon undressed, stopping to stare in the full body mirror, examining my body. I sighed softly at the sight. Always critical of myself, I have to admit I didn't _hate_ my body. 

Blemishes covered parts of my body from skin problems but the tone evened out mostly to make a light chocolate color. My eyes roamed down a slim neck and down my slightly larger than average chest followed by a small waist and larger hips. Thick thighs were pressed together naturally followed by the short distance of the rest of my legs.

There was nothing particularly spectacular about my body, not the classic model body but not enough to actually be considered anything more than average, there was just enough where hips and stomach were softer and the rear was plumper.

I turned my head away not wanting to be sucked into my own head and got into the shower, quickly cleaning myself with the shower stuff I bought. I had already shaved the day before, meaning it was a pretty short process to get myself clean.

I got out wrapping myself in a towel before heading back to my room, plopping down on the bed and grabbing my bag. I grabbed my skincare products and applied till my skin had it's normal smooth texture.

I checked the time knowing I would have to eat soon so I headed to my suitcase finding my pajamas which were much different than my usual attire.

Silky pink night shorts and an oversized white knitted sweater that covered the shorts, leaving my legs out for the cool hotel air.

I put my glasses on and hummed as I grabbed the hotel phone planning to order in now that I was tired from the long feeling day.

As I typed in the number there was a knock on my door causing my eyes to widen as I put the phone down hurrying to see who it could be.

I figured it must be a friend or a teacher about something important.

"Who is it?" I asked softly, my gentle voice drifting through the door. I received no response causing me to frown as I called once again.

I huffed softly before unlocking the door and peeking out, my eyes widening at the sight of the male causing me so much grief.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss out glancing around in the hallway around him.

"I came to talk." Daniel shrugged crossing his arms as he looked down at me. I was glad that I was only sticking my head out, feeling exposed otherwise.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I mumble with a sigh before looking down.

"Why scared?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me, a smirk curled up on his lips.

"N-no!" I say surprised before letting out a squeak as he shrugged and pushed the door open, causing me to stumble back.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem with us talking." He said before closing the door behind him, the automatic lock clicking shut behind him.

My eyes widen as I stumble before staring up at him, feeling very exposed in my outfit. 

"What a nice surprise." He said, eyes roaming over me hungrily as he walked towards me.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm busy.. I was ordering food so you should like go now." I say worriedly, eyes roaming the room so I wouldn't look at him as he continued heading towards me.

"I'll order something for you and then we can share so we can talk." He said as he reached me, grabbing my hips causing me to tense and look up at him. "Sound good?" He asked.

I nodded slowly looking up at him, sighing in relief when he let go. It wasn't that I was scared of him, more like intimidated and aware of how bad this was.

He moved to the phone and quickly began ordering, voice too low for me to hear but skin tingling with how he was still looking at me.

Once he finished he walked back to me, head tilted as he looked down at me.

"If you dressed like this more often.." He shook his head and began backing me up towards the wall, his dark eyes seeming even darker as he stalked towards me, my small frame trembling.

"I wouldn't even know how to act." He mumbled caging me in with his arms and leaning down to be more level with me.

"Not that I know how to act anyway." He shrugged before leaning closer to me, eyes lidded as his face approached mine.

I could only gasp out a small sound to stop him before plump lips were pressing against mine. My eyes stayed wide as lightly chapped lips moved against my pliable ones.

My eyes slowly dropped as I relaxed against him, unable to stop myself from kissing back, still following along with his pace.

His hands moved down to grip my waist as my mouth moved slowly with his, gasping at the soft nips and licks against my lips.

"So sweet." He whispered before moving his hands and grabbing my thighs lifting me up.

"Ah!" I squeal before a tongue is forced into my mouth causing my eyes to flutter shut again at the feeling.

My legs slowly wrap around his waist as his hands continue holding my thighs. I grip at his shoulders, mouth dropping open farther as his tongue moved in my mouth as I whine as his tongue moved along my tongue.

I was so focused on the kiss I didn't notice as he slowly lowered us down on the bed, scooting us up the bed to the pillows. I pull back gasping for air before my bottom lip is pulled into his mouth, nibbling and sucking at it as my hands dropped his shoulders.

"A-ah.." I gasp as he pulled at my lip before kissing me again, tongue entering my mouth almost immediately leading to me sucking on it in my dazed stupor.

He groaned in response before patting my thigh for me to let go. He pulled back to look at me, breathing heavily with swollen reddened lips.

"Open." He said huskily.

My mouth slowly dropped on, eyes fluttering as two fingers were shoved in my mouth.

I whined softly as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of my mouth. My tongue pressed up against his fingers, sucking lightly on them as they went farther in.

He moved down, hovering over me closer as he pressed his fingers farther, his long fingers invading my mouth like he owned it. Drool slowly gathered in my mouth, coating his long fingers as I clamped my mouth down on them sucking eagerly.

He sat up, his fingers still pressing into my mouth as he stared at me hungrily. "You love having your mouth full don't you." He growled causing me to choke slightly before his fingers slowly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting us.

I stared shocked, breathing heavily as I figure out what to say before my eyes flicked over to the door as there was a knock.

Daniel got up, leaving me on the bed, panting and flushed as he got the door. Luckily it was the room service and not anyone else.

He slowly bought the cart in, my eyebrow raising at the sight of the strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream among other things.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, eyebrow raising as I sit up on the bed on my knees.

"Something simple to eat amd sweet too." He said curling a finger for me to come to him. I shuffled to the edge of the bed, fingers fixing my messy hair as I look at him.

"Open." He said grabbing a strawberry and dipping it in the sauce. My mouth opened slightly before the chocolate covered fruit was pressed to my lips, smearing as it entered before I took a bite. I hummed happily at the sweet taste as juice dribbled down my chin.

He hummed at the sight before leaning forward licking and sucking the juice and chocolate sauce off causing me to shiver at the warm tongue.

I stared as he ate his own, licking at his fingers clean almost lewdly. "Let's try something." He whispered grabbing the whip cream and spraying some on his finger before smearing it across my neck.

I squeal softly at the feeling squirming at the cold sticky feeling. "Trust me." He mumbled before leaning forward, lips pressing against sensitive skin before licking and sucking the sweetness off before continuing to suck.

"A-ah, don't leave marks." I whine before another strawberry is stuffed in my mouth.

He huffed softly at my muffled complaints before kissing farther down my knees, nipping at the dip in my neck. "Wanna taste the sweetest part of you." He whispered against my skin before trailing down over my sweater and to my exposed thighs.

"What are you doing?" I asked scared as his fingers grazed my outer thighs. 

"Trust me." He mumbled before dipping his fingers in chocolate sauce and wiping it across my inner thighs.

I squeal at the sight. "That's so dirty." I whine out before it shifting to a mewl at the warm touch of his tongue on my thighs, swirling around the sweet trails before sucking as he went. He forced my legs apart, licking up the most sensitive parts causing a whimper to leave me as sucking, licking and nipping ensued.

I could only squirm in his tight hold as he cleaned the mess he made, ending up just sucking as my hands came down to grip at his curly hair.

He looked up at me as he pulled back, purpling bruises around sprouting as he kept my legs apart. 

"What a dessert to have." He whispered as I panted below him. He pushed my sweater up causing my eyes to widen as my small shorts were revealed. He glanced up at me because slowly tugging at my shorts, revealing the white panties I was wearing. "How adorable." He whispered.

I opened my mouth to object before my legs were forced apart and up allowing his mouth to press against my covered mound.

I mewl lowly, feeling wetness spread along my panties as he sucked and licked through them. I close my eyes leaning back as he licked against me.

He pulled back, glancing up at the now distracted girl before grabbing the hem of her panties and quickly pulling them down. He groaned at the sight.

My eyes snapped open and looked down at him, not expecting it and not use to how he was staring. He reached out and lightly grazed his fingers across my slit, slowly spreading my folds with two fingers. "Fuck" He groaned, my eyes confused at how he was reacting.

"Should have done this a long time ago." He whispered before grabbing the whipped cream and suddenly spraying a line across my unsuspecting cunt.

"Oh god!" I squeak before his mouth connected with it, licking and sucking eagerly as his tongue and mouth forced my folds apart allowing him to get to my sensitive spots.

I gasped and kicked occasionally as his mouth and tongue moved, dragging across my hole and clit spreading the whip cream around my wet pussy.

I whine, head thrown back as my body arches along with his flicking tongue. "W-what was the point of the whipped cream?" I asked weakly as my legs were forced apart and placed on top of his shoulder allowing him more access.

"Something sweet." He mumbled, vibrations travelling through my body. He barely glanced up before a tongue was forced inside of me causing a loud squeak.

I panted softly as the stimulation from the tongue fucking traveled along my body in pins and pricks. I squirm and arch as the tongue curls before letting out the tiniest sob as he moved to suck harshly at my swollen clit

This continued for a while, my juices flowing with stimulation, coating his face lewdly along with the cream he had spread. He licked his lips with a hum before leaning up to kiss me.

I kissed back allowing my mouth to be forced open as the taste of me and cream mixed together between our mouths. He slowly coaxed my tongue out before sucking on it, nipping at the sensitive muscle to get squeaks in response before sucking again.

His hands travelled between my legs as I was distracted by the kiss. I let out the softest gasps as slim fingers were on me, slowly parting my lips before one finger slowly entered me, invading velvety walls, coating them in my delicate juices.

"Oh god what are you doing?" I ask moving my legs trying to get used to someone else's fingers in me.

He chuckled slowly moving that one finger in me slowly before not wasting time before pushing another in me. "You can handle it." He whispered.

My eyes closed tightly, the sudden stretch causing soft mewling whimpers as my hole throbbed around his fingers.

"You sound like a cat in heat." He chuckled, fingers forced deep inside me with a skilled twist towards me. 

I squeal at the roll of pleasure that travelled through me as his fingers pressed into a spot inside me. "Oh you like that?" He questions fingers pressing into that spot incessantly with each movement of his fingers.

I squeal and gasp, hips bucking occasionally as he stares down at me. "Let's do this." He mumbled before another finger was forced in getting the response of mouth dropping open, eyes rolling back slightly.

"Daniel a-ah be careful." I whisper, hands gripping the sheets as the fingers explored and pillaged my insides, claiming them as his and his alone.

"Don't tell me what to do like you have any say in this." He huffed out, pressing his thumb against my clit.

I huff before moaning loudly, the feeling of the three fingers squirming and curling inside of me making me lose what I was going to say.

He chuckled leaning over me, lips brushing across my jaw before moving up to lightly kiss at my bottom lip. "You've wanted this for a while haven't -" He was interrupted by his phone going off.

He sat up and pulled out his phone, a picture of Jada and him appearing with hearts around it. We both looked at it before looking at me with thoughtful eyes and declining the call.

I opened my mouth to ask before his fingers were removed from me and he quickly slid to sit between my legs. "Right now is about you." He mumbled grabbing my legs and motioning for me to hold them up and apart.

I hold them like he said, feeling exposed with my most sensitive area out in the open for anyone to see.

Trying to get over the embarrassment I felt I looked forward to Daniel who had moved back slightly. He slipped off his jeans before pulling off his black boxers revealing his hard on to me.

I couldn't help but stare, longer than I expected, thicker than average and so so veiny. My stare only intensified as he reached down grabbing himself and slowly stroking himself, the foreskin pulling back to reveal the flushed wet head.

He moved back between my legs leaning down and caging me in between his arms. "Wanna fuck you raw." He whispered in my ear hotly

"Want your little virgin self to know what it's like to have a real one inside. I bet you like it rough… you wanna feel it days later right? The sweet little soft girl taking it like a good little _slut_." He growled, nipping at my ear getting a whine in response.

He pulled back before reaching behind him grabbing a tinfoil square. A condom. When did he have time to get that? Was this what he was expecting coming here?

He tore it open and reached down slipping it onto his cock slowly. "You ready cutie?" He asked making sure it was on right before fixing himself between my legs.

I slowly nod, blinking slowly, anxiety slowly rising at the thought of actually going through with this.

He nodded, keeping eye contact as he slowly pressed his tip against my entrance, nudging slowly before pushing in. 

I gasp loudly at the feeling, feeling weird but not too strange before he continued pushing in.

I stared, eyes and mouth wide at the feeling of being stretched and opened up in such a way. "Oh god~" I whined as he continued pushing, seeming to only get thicker as more of him disappeared inside of me. 

"Shit you just keep getting getting better." He whispered as he bit his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed, probably from the feeling of tight walls clenching from adjusting.

I mewl softly, the feeling of my insides being rearranged both disorienting and grounding as the painful stimulation flowed through me.

"You ready?" He asked before beginning to slowly pull out, dragging along my sensitive walls before forcing himself back in, punching a squeak out of me.

I nod quickly as his pace become steady, pressing me into the bed before dragging cries out with each movement of his hips.

I mewl softly, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of lips on my neck as our hips pressed into each other harder, rolling together.

"Ahh, harder" I breathe out into his ear, hands travelling down his back slowly, nails digging into damp skin.

The wet sound of skin slapping and our heavy breathing filled the hotel room, warming the air with the filthy remnants of our acts. "Oh fuck~" I gasp as our bodies move together, his cock managing to hit something something deep inside of me, back arching up against him.

"You're amazing." Daniel whispered as he buried himself inside of me, my legs trembling around his waist. He slowly sat up, disconnecting our heaving chest, before looking down at me with hooded eyes.

His hands slid across my thighs before travelling up my torso and to my chest. He pinched and pulled at soft nipples till they hardened and rose to pert buds. 

He smirked as whines and whimpers poured out of my mouth from the stimulation to my sensitive body. "Want you to ride me." He mumbled

He moved and rolled over, pulling my small body along with him till I was seated on top of him, cock still buried inside me as he held me against him. "You got this." He hummed holding my waist.

I place trembling hands on his chest and slowly moved on top of him, inexperienced hips moving in a circular motion getting a groan in response.

"What a good girl." He cooed slowly lifting me off him before allowing me to slide back down, mewling pitifully as he slowly moved me on top of him like a toy, hips circling as he brought me down.

He moved around, sitting up underneath me and pressed our chests together as he leaned back against the headboard. He held me and slowly began bucking up into my messy heat, grunting and growling hotly.

"You're so good, don't even fight me. You let me use your body however I want." He hissed bucking up particularly hard to emphasize his point, my cry echoing over the sound of us fucking.

My hands gripped at his shoulders, nails leaving slight indents as he pushed more and more of himself inside of me. "This little cunt deserves a harsh fucking." He chuckled as he continued thrusting up and up into me, hard tip pressing against a tender spot inside of me.

"Ahh fuck, too much wait." I whimper, eyes scrunched shut as my body shifted in his arms. The constant moving and stimulation left me closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

I couldn't help but clench around him causing him to speed up, our hips now rubbing together as his hips rolled allowing more and more of himself into my tight cavern.

The combined stimulation from my insides and his fingers now incessant pulling on plush nipples left me quivering in my hold.

"Come on princess, gush all over this dick." He cooed almost sweetly as his movements sped up again, harsh and perfect as I came all on his thick cock.

He slowly stopped as my squealing and crying increased, my legs trembling from my first sex orgasm. He slowly pulled out, watching the shimmering of the cum that coated the condom he wore.

Because of my loose like state it wasn't hard for him to push me around until I was on my back and he spread my legs showing swollen shiny pussy lips.

He pulled off the condom, stroking himself slowly as he stared at my revealed middle. "Spread yourself open." He demanded slapping my thigh.

I huff softly before reaching down, slowly pulling my cheeks apart showing my little swollen hole and clit. The feeling of the air on these parts of me caused whimpers to leave me. He slowly leaned forward and rubbed his cock against my opening coating it in the leftover cum.

He stroked himself slowly, grunting at the feeling before continuing to rub himself between my legs, dick leaking over me.

"Should fuck you open again, your little cunt barely stretched for me. You're the perfect little fucktoy." He chuckled before slipping his dick between my asscheeks groaning.

I mewl and gasp at the feeling before beginning to fuck into the opening he made, getting my ass wet from the precum.

He continued moving, groaning before moving and nudging my hole, still swollen and puffy from before. I gasp before my eyes closed tightly as the tip slipped in, staying there as he began to stroke himself.

I twitch slightly at the throbbing that came from being entered again. He bucked slightly into me, causing a whimper as his hand continued moving along his thickness.

"Moan for my cum." He grunted, the wet sound of his hand getting louder and faster.

I whine loudly, embarrassed at the thought as he bucked more of himself into causing a startled moan to leave me.

He cursed before pulling out and beginning to cum all over my back and thighs, stroking at the engorged flesh quickly.

I whimper at the feeling of the warm liquid hitting my skin, breathing heavily until he slowly came down from his high and flopped beside me.

I lifted my head and locked eyes with him, biting my lip and smiling shyly. "So how was that?" He asked pulling me into his arms, scrunching up his nose as he felt the cum on my back.

"Good, I feel good." I mumble nuzzling into his chest gently.

"How about we shower and then go to sleep. I'll stay the night for you." He whispered stroking my side, getting a gentle grin in return.

"I'd love that."


End file.
